


Coleccion de fics de Walter x Lance

by lovelies_moon



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Gen, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelies_moon/pseuds/lovelies_moon
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots que pueden tener o no relacion uno que otro.Primer capitulo.. Lance puede dejar el cigarro, si tuviera a Walter en su lugar.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling
Kudos: 9





	1. one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Muchisimas gracias por leer, espero os guste.

Después de un día duro de trabajo el agente Sterling solía fumarse un cigarrillo en el auto para despejarse de todo el estrés y trabajo que había tenido, aunque en otras ocasiones era mas bien por vicio, y aun que sabia que era una costumbre poco saludable no podía evitarlo, era como una adicción...

Hasta que se topo con Walter, ese niño que era tan optimista y brillante y escandalosamente diferente lo atraía como abeja a la miel; en verdad ese chico lo estaba volviendo loco, ni siquiera podía quitarle los ojos de encima, trataba de tener a Walter en su radar todo el tiempo pues sabia que el chico, su chico, era realmente despistado.

Todo lo que estaba en su cabeza era, Walter, Walter y sus precioso ojos azules, Walter y esa encantadora sonrisa... se dijo a si mismo que podía fácilmente dejar el vicio del cigarro por aquel muchacho con el que había tenido una de las mejores aventuras de su vida, y entonces un día ocurrió...

"Lance, me g..gustas" y el, no necesito nada mas, le tomo suavemente el rostro y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios como si esperara el permiso de brillante inventor, Walter sonrió y rodeo el cuello del agente con sus delgados brazos para suplantar ese pequeño beso por uno mas apasionado, ambos no supieron como pero encontraron la manera de acurrucarse en el asiento del conductor, con Walter encima de Lance como si fuera un pequeño bebe; después de todo el desplome de sentimientos y las emociones de aquel momento hicieron que Walter se quedara medio dormido..

Después de un rato y mas bien por costumbre Lance hizo un amago por tomar un cigarrillo de la guantera cuando se acordó del pensamiento que muchos meses atrás había tenido, "podía fácilmente dejar el vicio del cigarro por aquel muchacho ", cuando estaba apunto de dejar aquel cigarrillo en su lugar Walter susurro débilmente " si quieres fumar, esta bien por mi" ,dijo acurrucándose mas contra el pecho del contrario " perdón por despertarte cariño" dijo Lance dando un suave beso en la frente de Walter quien contestó, "esta bien, de todos modos tenemos que salir de aquí ,por cierto" olfateo el cuello de lance mientras depositaba pequeños besos" me encanta el olor a cigarro en tu piel" ..

Y lance cargo a Walter para dirigirse apresuradamente a su apartamento...

FIN.!


	2. Compartiendo cama

Lance se quejo todo el camino en el ascensor. No podía creer que todos los cuartos de lujo en el hotel estuvieran reservados y solo se quedaran con una habitación normal. Walter no vio un problema. El hecho de que se quedaran en un hotel tan caro en sí mismo, fue lo suficientemente divertido para él.

Estaban en Nueva York, en un pequeño viaje de negocios. Solo una noche, luego se trasladarían a otra ciudad. Es por eso que Walter no podía entender por qué Lance quería tanto el cuarto de lujo, pues de todos modos no pasarían mucho tiempo en él. Walter pensó que la habitación normal era suficiente. Aún así, la forma en que Lance resopló, resopló y se quejó fue un poco lindo y divertido.

"Vamos Lance, no es como si la cama fuera diferente en una habitación más barata", sonrió Walter. Lance sacudió la cabeza.

"No es el puntoí", tarareó. Luego puso una tarjeta en una cerradura eléctrica y abrió la puerta.

La habitación no era tan mala como Lance parecía hacerla ver. Era bastante grande, con un pequeño balcón, televisión, escritorio, armario y ...

"E-espera", tartamudeó Walter y revisó una puerta dentro de la habitación, pero solo conducía a un baño.

"Oh", se rió Lance, dejando su bolso en el escritorio.

"¡Se suponía que debían darnos habitación para dos personas!"

"Bueno, es para dos personas".

"¡No es lo que quiero decir!"

Había una gran cama king size en el medio de la habitación. Y no habia otra cama alrededor. Ni siquiera un sofá. Solo una cama. Walter sintió que era el personaje principal de un mal fanfiction en Wattpad.

Lance se estiró y puso las manos sobre sus caderas. Parecía que sus roles cambiaron de inmediato.

"Sabes, no es gran cosa. Pero si quieres puedo ir a pedirles una habitación diferente."

Él estaba en lo correcto. No era gran cosa. Se habían abrazado antes e incluso ya habian dormido juntos (aunque Lance era una paloma). Esto no debería poner a Walter tan nervioso como lo hizo. Y no debería hacerlo reaccionar como lo hizo.

"No, no, tienes razón. No es gran cosa. Lo siento." Walter dejó caer su propia bolsa al suelo. Notó que Lance lo miraba extrañamente, pero el hombre mayor apartó la mirada rápidamente. Walter simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Realmente no había mucho que hacer. Ya era tarde, cenaron antes de llegar al hotel y como tenían que levantarse bastante temprano,entonces se metieron en la cama bastante rápido.

Walter se duchó primero y cuando Lance terminó su propia ducha ya estaba en la cama, fingiendo estar dormido. Realmente no quería ver a Lance subiéndose a su lado de la cama. De acuerdo, no era toda la verdad, él quería verlo, pero no en esas circunstancias.

Lo que realmente se sentía como una mala escena de Wattpad.

Lance se acomodó debajo de la cubierta con un zumbido feliz y apagó la luz. Walter, de espaldas a Lance, pudo sentirlo moviéndose por un momento para encontrar la mejor posición, antes de quedarse quieto. Después de unos minutos, Walter se dio cuenta de que Lance estaba dormido.

Walter se sintió un poco celoso. Se sentía como si fuera el hombre más despierto en la tierra en este momento. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban calientes y estaba demasiado rígido para siquiera soñar con quedarse dormido en este momento.

Le llevó mucho, mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que esta apreciación, el gran respeto que Walter sentía hacia Lance era algo más que un sentimiento platónico. Mucho más para ser honesto. Walter sabía que muchas personas en la agencia se enamoraban de Lance y eso era algo normal, pero nunca consideró que el también se enamoraría del espía. Honestamente, cuando lo pensó, nunca se había enamorado de nadie. Quizás de algunos actores, pero nunca una persona de su entorno. Y la forma en que Lance lo hizo sentir ... Walter estaba seguro de que ningún actor podría hacer eso.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Walter no se dio cuenta cuando Lance se movió en su sueño y lo abrazó por detrás. Solo entonces el hombre más joven se sacudió ligeramente, su rostro se puso aún más rojo. Iba a morir de vergüenza, estaba seguro de eso ...

"Walter".

Walter se ahogó al oír la voz sobre su oreja y sintió el aliento en el pelo y la mejilla. Ni siquiera se atrevió a contraerse, no se atrevió a hacer más sonido. ¿Estaba Lance dormido? ¿Estaba soñando con Walter? ¿Que estaba pasando?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas pronto.

"Walter, sé que no estás dormido". Eso hizo gritar al hombre más joven. Lance se rió entre dientes detrás de él. "¿Qué pasa contigo ? Por lo general, eres el pegajoso ".

Walter se mordió el labio inferior. No podía seguir así, se sentía tan, tan mal mintiéndole a Lance así. Lance probablemente pensó que esta situación era totalmente inocente y platónica mientras que para Walter ... digamos que no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo que estaba presionado contra su espalda.

"Lo siento", susurró.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?"

"Yo ... necesito hablar contigo".

Lance guardó silencio por un momento antes de retroceder un poco. Walter miró hacia atrás y vio el contorno del cuerpo de Lance, prendiendo la luz y rápidamente lo detuvo.

"Espera, no, déjalo. La luz." Sería mucho más fácil si Walter no tuviera que ver la cara de Lance.

Lance hizo una pausa y volvió a sentarse en la cama. "¿Entonces? ¿Que esta pasando?"

Antes de contestar, Walter se volvió de espaldas. Comenzó a inquietarse un poco debajo de la manta. No estaba realmente seguro de cómo debía comenzar o qué debía decir. Estoy enamorado de ti parecía tonto, e incluso si no le importaba parecer tonto todos los días, quería ser serio en este momento. Pero ... te amo ... estoy enamorado de ti, Lance ...

La simple idea de decir eso en voz alta, con la intención que tenía en mente, inmediatamente hizo que Walter se cubriera la cara y gimiera.

"Hey, de verdad, ¿qué está pasando?" Lance sonaba preocupado. Increíble. Ahora Walter lo preocupaba. Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, rápido.

"No es fácil decirlo", espetó entre sus manos. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo o tener un colapso gay en su mente.

"Walter", Lance sonaba suave. Delicado. A Walter se le puso la piel de gallina. "Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. No me reiré ni me enojaré y seguiré siendo tu compañero. Somos un equipo ".

Walter volvió a gemir, pero se quitó las manos de la cara, sobre el pecho. La mano de Lance se movió, aún tendida sobre la de Walter. Walter miró hacia donde estaba acostado Lance, probablemente levantándose sobre su codo y mordiéndose nuevamente el labio.

"Estoy- Creo que me enamoré de ti".

Las palabras salieron de los labios de Walter sorprendentemente fáciles. Una vez que comenzó a hablar, simplemente volaron y quedaron suspendidos en el aire entre él y Lance. Solo unos segundos después del silencio, después de decirlo, Walter sintió un ligero pánico. No lo pensó bien. Podría haber destruido a su equipo, Lance ya no podría querer trabajar con él.

¡Walter ni siquiera sabía si a Lance le gustaban los hombres!

Antes de que su pánico pudiera estallar, Lance habló, y sonó un poco confundido.

"¿Walter?"

"Uh, hmm?"

"¿No sabías que estamos ... saliendo?"

Esta vez a Walter le tomó un momento responder. Se levantó bruscamente y también se alzó sobre los codos.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Estaba seguro de que ya lo habíamos decidido? Por que pues, estábamos en una cita la semana pasada. ¡Incluso lo llamé una cita!

Por otro momento, Walter estaba pensando en la cena a la que asistieron la semana pasada. Era un restaurante elegante, sí, y Lance parecía especialmente bueno, cierto, y el camarero le guiñó un ojo cuando estaba tomando el pedido, pero ...

¡Dios mío, fue realmente una cita!

Walter cayó sobre la almohada con un gemido, cubriéndose nuevamente la cara. Lance se rió un poco antes de acercarse un poco más al chico.

"Eso realmente explica algunas cosas", tarareó.

"Yo solo- ugh! ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!"

"Probablemente nos entendimos mal el uno al otro"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estamos saliendo?"

Lance resopló. "Supongo que realmente no salimos, ya que no lo sabías. Pero bueno, estoy feliz de que el sentimiento sea mutuo ".

Walter sintió el sonrojo arrastrándose sobre su cuello. Poco a poco fue entendiendo el significado de esta situación. El hecho de que Lance pensó que estaban saliendo. Lo que acaba de decir ...

Walter resopló y sin previo aviso arrojó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Lance. Obviamente sorprendió al hombre mayor, jadeó y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Walter.

"¿Significa que podemos tomarnos de las manos ahora?" preguntó Walter . Lance se rió, elevándose sobre él, no queriendo aplastarlo.

"Significa que podemos hacer aún más bebé".

La sonrisa grande y alegre no desapareció de la cara de Walter cuando sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

Fin.!

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a **Puddings Heaven** , que me dio la autorizacion para poder compartir sus historias. Este es un one-shot muy popular de ella, y que también a sido traducido a ruso, así que si pueden, porfa denle mucho amor tambien. 

<https://www.tumblr.com/message/lightpudding>


End file.
